


The Perfect Kingdom

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: But he’s kinda not a canon character so shh, Creativitwins, Deceit is a bit more monstrous looking, Gen, I guess technically it’d be Romulus’ room, In the creativitwins room, Manipulation, Roman and Remus unsplit, Set in the mindscape, Unsplit creativity, unsympathetic Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A snake was sent into the king’s kingdom to give him an offer he could never resist.





	The Perfect Kingdom

Romulus ruled his kingdom on his own for many years, his subjects loyal and happy with their king.

The king was quite happy himself; he had such a wonderful life, he had everything he wanted.

The days were long and the sun never disappeared besides the nightly hours.

One day, a new figure appeared in Romulus’ kingdom, one that all feared.

The clothes he bared were all black with yellow accents, said clothing consistent of a shirt, slightly flared trousers, a pair of shiny black shoes that looked quite oversized, a long, flowing cape, a bowler hat and yellow leather gloves.

The thing that distinguished him from the rest of the civilians was his cartoonish face; green scales adorned the left half of his face, a yellow serpent’s eye surrounded by discoloured pink flesh.

It seemed like the mutant had an extended jaw as well.

The character strode up to the castle without a care in the world, gaining a lot of attention from Romulus’ subjects.

When stopped by the guards at the entrance to the castle the snake only smiled, showing off his extended jaw and his extra rows of teeth.

That wasn’t what made the guards go pale though, it was the two decent-sized fangs at the front of his mouth.

The mutant walked into the castle without a care, all that crossed his path either ignored his presence after seeing his face or attempted to stop him in his tracks.

Those who chose to do the latter were…Infected, to put it nicely.

The king was stunned when the snake entered his room, confident eyes examining a terrified face.

“How dare thou disrupt my kingdom’s day! You shall be banished-!”

“I don’t think that will be necessary, Romulus,”

The snake spat back, making himself at home, sitting himself on the king’s—smaller—throne that was sat beside his bed.

The intruder shuffled in the throne for a moment or so, eventually settling in what would seem like a very uncomfortable position; his back leaning against one arm rest and his legs dangling off the other rest.

Romulus unsheathed his sword, holding it firmly, pointing it at the snake man.

“Get out! You do not belong here, foul beast!”

The mutant groaned softly and glared at the king, glancing out of the large window behind his majesty.

“Seems like your ‘perfect nation’ is turning into an imperfect one,”

Romulus’ brows furrowed, turning for only a few seconds to see a downpour.

“WHAT HAST THY DONE TO MINE PERFECT LAND?!”

“Oh relax, your majesty, it’s just a spot of rain, you could use it once in a while, it’s amazing for the wildlife!”

The snake stood, straightening his shirt.

“Look, I know you nor your ‘loyal subjects’ know why I’m here,”

Romulus gasped as he felt firm hands grasp his shoulders, the snake now suddenly being behind the king.

“So why don’t I explain?”

“Get your filthy hands off of mine body, beast…”

The snake ignored the king’s order, gripping his shoulders tighter.

“You aren’t happy with this life; you want more adventure! You want to protect your kingdom!”

Romulus spun around and screamed.

“SHUT YOUR ROTTEN MOUTH, SNAKE! BE GONE WITH YOU!”

The snake never budged, staring at the king with a smirk, once more exposing his extra teeth.

The king’s face turned sour, closing his eyes as he raised his sword as if he were going to attack the intruder.

Romulus never expected what happened next; feeling something hit his sword.

He never swung it. He opened his eyes and looked at his sword, seeing one of the snake’s gloved hands grasping the blade.

“Please, control yourself, your majesty,”

The snake pulled the king close and spun him around, dancing almost.

“Take a seat and allow me to explain!”

He pushed the king down onto his throne, managing to slide the sword out of his grasp as he did so.

Romulus was even more surprised and afraid, he’d never encountered someone of the sorts until that day.

He remained silent despite wanting to speak his mind.

“Thank you,”

The snake sighed, kneeling down on the floor in front of the king, glaring up at him.

Romulus couldn’t take his eyes off of the unnaturally coloured eye.

The mutant ignored the staring and took a deep breath.

“As I was saying, you’re looking for more adventure, you’re looking for excitement, you want to actively protect your kingdom and _show_ you care about your people,”

The snake man stood, turning his back to the king as he paced the room.

“I can give you that, that’s why I was sent here; to give you what you want,”

He removed the bowler hat from his head and placed it on the desk in front of the extravagant window.

“But for that I must take something away from you, or rather, create new life from you,”

The king was confused to say the least, shifting in his throne to sit a bit more comfortably.

The snake turned back around.

“I know, you’re probably thinking ‘Oh, but Deceit! What ever could you mean?’ Well, Pride, I’ll tell you!”

Deceit covered his mouth and gasped.

“Oh, I’m sorry, you don’t go by Pride anymore, do you?”

Romulus glared at the snake.

“You are…You are the one the others warned myself about…”

Deceit ignored the king, carelessly dropping the sword onto the floor.

“You wish for adventure, don’t you?”

The king nodded.

The snake snapped his fingers, a large crown suddenly appearing in his now outstretched hands.

“Then allow me to give you what you wish for…”

Deceit placed the crown upon the king’s bare head, the king feeling a lot more powerful than he ever did.

Deceit bowed before the king as he suddenly disappeared.

A loud crackling noise could be heard from outside, Romulus standing and staring out over his kingdom.

He could see his land, it was burning, _everything_ was burning; the landscape, the people, the crops, everything.

He could hear deafening screams as if they were his own and felt the heat of the fire he saw as if it resided in his room.

Romulus screamed loudly, falling to the floor and holding his head as he wept over his vision.

What Romulus didn’t know was that the snake made him see this, he was hallucinating.

His land, in ‘reality’, was absolutely fine.

He felt himself tearing apart, he screamed even louder than before.

Within mere seconds he became two people, he was no longer King Romulus.

He had been corrupted by the snake.


End file.
